Into the Darkness
by Thearistacats
Summary: Draco is dead. Hermione is depressed. A new evil Wizard is on the rise. And the world has gone topsy-turvy. What could go wrong next? Story is MUCH better than the summery. Promise.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I am still working on Two Worlds it's just taking a back seat this month. So don't worry I hope to have another chapter up by the end of the month. And if not then feel free to tell me to hurry up. This is a continuing story of All Over the Streets.'s story Just Keep Breathing. Read that first then read this it will make everything MUCH clearer. And no I am not making Star Wars Weekend up. It is a real event.

XXX

Summery~ It has been eleven years since Draco's death and Hermione was heartbroken. She still is. Now her no _their_ son and daughter are attending Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Of course to make matters worse a new Wizard has come into immense power and is trying to what Voldemort failed. Kill Harry Potter. And of course _that_ brilliant plan failed so now he is targeting Harry's kids and wife. Mistake number one.

XXX

**Prologue**

The first ten years

Year one

Hermione goes into a depression almost killing herself and her unborn children. Harry and Ron stop her multiple times until she is finally admitted into St. Mundgo's suicide ward. Nine months later on March 15th, 1994 she gives birth to twins Raelin Estelle Granger-Malfoy and Cody Jacob Granger-Malfoy. After a few months Hermione tries to kill herself and her children again.

Year two

After their recent death attempt the children move in with their Godparents Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley. The kids are happy there. Cody is becoming more and stronger willed and bold. Raelin is becoming more shy and timid. She has a few friends but isn't the most popular girl in daycare. Their loves and hates are beginning to show.

Year three

Three years ago Hermione Jean Granger was admitted into the suicide unit at St. Mungo's. Now she is released and wants her children back. The hospital and court say that she can't until she finds them a place to live and gets a job.

Year four

She goes back to a muggle college to earn her degree in writing and teaching. The twins have just celebrated their fourth birthday on the day that Hermione is getting into a college near her parents.

Year five

Hermione is still in college in the muggle world. She is almost through with her first elective. Writing. Cody broke his arm on the jungle gym and Raelin has discovered her talent and love for helping people and animals. At career day she signed up for as many nursing, first aid, animal classes and jobs as she could. Cody still doesn't know what he wants to be.

Year six

Raelin now hates her name and insists that people call her Elizabeth. The most popular name right now just so she can appear more popular to the other girls. Cody still likes his just the way it is. They are attending kindergarten at a local muggle school. Twelve Oaks Elementary school in Vailstone, England. It's near the coast. Hermione has finished her writing courses and is starting her teaching courses. She has found a small flat on the outskirts of London to live and recently got a Great Dane. His name is King.

Year seven

Hermione has finally finished her college education and has gotten a better job. She reminds the court and St. Mundgos of their agreement. After a week or so of debating the court and St. Mungos have agreed to give Hermione her children back. The twins are reluctant to leave Harry and Ginny and live with a person who has tried to kill them a few times. With that in mind everyone else is hesitant to give Hermione her kids back. A few months later she has proven them wrong but must go see a therapist every day at two o'clock sharp for an undisclosed amount of time.

Year eight

Even though they were reluctant to live with their birth mother Raelin and Cody have come to love the woman who spent about thirty odd hours in labor all while cursing Draco's name. Course he wasn't there to hear it but he may have. She was yelling that loud. The twins have started showing magical qualities.

Year nine

For their ninth birthday Hermione took the twins to Disney Land. They were over joyed. Raelin loved the princesses and she refused to leave Snow White's part of the castle. All the little animals in the pictures fascinated her. Cody loved that they had come during Star Wars Weekend. He even got to "defeat" Darth Vader. They went back to London tired and happy. Hermione is worried about this pit in her stomach that as a mother she knows her children will soon be in danger. She just isn't sure when, how, and why.

Year ten

A new evil Wizard has taken control of the Ministry Of Magic. Darmor. He isn't as well known to most of the magical community in America and England but most other European counties know of him. He is slowly on the rise and a few months after the murder attempt on Harry's life he has set his eyes on Harry's family. Darmor is finally caught later that year and thrown into Azkaban. Or so people thought. He later escaped and is currently in hiding. Most people have forgotten about him or are trying to.

The next six years

Year eleven

**Hermione spent years dreading this moment. The moment when her kids got their letters of admittance into Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry. But like all magical single parents she dutifully told them everything about what they were and what was going to happen. The next day she took them to the Leaky Cauldron and then to Diagon Ally. After hours of shopping she got them their things they would need the coming year. As for pets Raelin chose a cat and Cody got an owl for them to share. On September first Hermione bid her children farewell on Platform 9 ¾. Raelin was sorted into Slythrin after her father and Cody was sorted into Gryffindor after their mum.** **Year twelve** **Raelin LOVES to spend time with Madam Pomfrey in the infirmary as much as she can. She also spends much of her time in the library following in her mother's footsteps of becoming the top in her year. Cody has shown great talent on the Quidditch field. He is smart, just look at his parents, but he studies only when necessary and would rather be goofing off.** **Year thirteen** **Raelin now likes her name but most people call her Rae. She has grown out of her shell a bit and loves to answer questions. Rhetorical or not. If it's a question she will answer it. Rae does have a few close friends. Sapphire Annett Thompson and Jennifer Dylan Elizabeth Bennett both Slythrins. Sapphire is loud, bubbly, always happy, and tougher than most boys in the school. Jennifer is quieter but the most dangerous. She is always plotting something and loves to test out her fashion designs on either Saffy or Rae. Whoever she can catch.** **Cody is mostly surrounded by fan girls or his "friends". He does have a few close friends. Derek Cole Wilson and his brother Eric Neil Wilson. They aren't twins but do share some of the same features. Both twins love to flirt and hang out. Neither studies much but they do occasionally study. When need be of course. They all like to hang out around the lake and tease the giant squid.** **Year fourteen** **Recent sightings of Darmor have been spreading but to most of the students he is just a fairy tale. The magic world's type of Boogey man. Some of his old supporters have done things in his name but no one takes them seriously. Mistake number two. Already the twins like defying their mother.** **Year fifteen** **For their fifteenth birthday the twins went to Comic Con. Cody convinced Rae to go even if she didn't like all the nerds who kept hitting on her very much. Saffy kicked their butts and Jenny did which was probably illegal magic to make the nerd forget about Saffy's butt kicking. Gotta love friends.** **Year sixteen** **Its sixth year. Raelin has been made prefect and is currently top of her year and is Head girl. Cody didn't mind that his little sister is Prefect and Head girl to boot. He wants to follow in Fred and George's footsteps. Raelin and Hermione hope that it's just a phase. George is ecstatic about having a future partner again. Molly of course is furious that he still wants to do a joke shop ever since Fred died. George just rolls his eyes and turns his blown off ear to her and walks away grinning like an idiot. Rumors have been swirling that he fancies a girl. That has yet to be confirmed.** **XXX** **Tee-hee and now for the main event, feature presentation, blah blah blah whatever you prefer. So now you click the button and go to the first chapter. Have fun! *waves* By the way Star Wars weekend is going to be kick ass awesome next year.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I don't know why the ending got so messed up on the first thing. Weird. But I'll try and fix it soon. Congrats to those who read the last part. To those who didn't go read it!

XXX

Raelin Estelle Granger-Malfoy the trunk read in big block letters. Said girl pulled her duel colored hair up into a high pony tail. Blonde on top black on bottom. She climbed into a carriage dragging her trunk and the carrying basket of her cat Remmy into it. She had one to herself.

She, Jenny, and Saffy got separated in the crowd of first years._ 'Damn them!'_ she thought. There was another reason. As a half blood Raelin didn't really have many friends here. But that didn't bother her like it would most people.

Rae mostly kept Professor Trelawney company during most eating times. It's not that she didn't like other people or social interaction she was just quiet and preferred to be by herself some times. Ok a lot of the time. When she graduates from Hogwarts Raelin hopes to either work for St. Mungos or run her own gardening shop sometime in the near future.

She sighed and adjusted her shirt. Emerald green with a black tank underneath it. The top shirt's sleeves went down to rest on her shoulders to display the tanks straps to the world. She had on dark wash skinny jeans and black stiletto boots that went to her knees. The three inch heels boosted her regular high of five feet and two inches to five feet and five inches. Almost tall enough to be a model. Almost.

Raelin brushed her duel colored hair out of her mossy green eyes. Around her eyes Raelin had added mascara and silver eye liner with a matalic green shadow on her lids to highlight her almond shaped eyes. She hitched up her trunk into the rack along with her cat carrier. Raelin sighed and dug around her trunk for a book. She plugged in her I-pod headphones and Glee's version of Don't Stop Believing blasted into her ears. Her best friend Anna, a muggle, had forced her to watch one episode once and now she's hooked.

Glancing at the outdoors Raelin wondered if anyone at home was missing her. Molly would be sad because she had no one to taste test her food dishes. Fleur and her husband Bill were staying at The Burrow for a week or maybe more. So Molly would be busy and enlisting the help of mum and Ginny to make sure she didn't "accidently" kill the french girl. Who know what everyone else is doing.

She looked at the darkening sky. Raelin put Remmy into his carrier and gathered up her things. She put her I-Pod into her purse. When the carrier stopped she got off and searched for one of her friends or Cody. Where was the boy when she needed him? After searching for a few minutes she found Saffy and Jenny. She made her way to them still looking for her brother. When they caught up she couldn't see her brother and that worried her just a bit. But only a bit.

She grinned at her friends and headed up the stairs where they met Selene Longbottom. Luna and Neville's kid.

"Hey Sel!" Jenny called.

She rushed up to the blond and hugged her. Saffy sighed and went to pry Jenny off of Sel. Rae just laughed and made their luggage to levitate. Saffy finally got Jenny to let of the brown eyed girl but barely. The four girls trudged up into the castle and into the Great Hall. The sky was an inky black with lots of different constellations. Selene pointed a few out before she went to sit with her fellow Hufflepuffs.

Rae, Saffy, and Jenny made their way to the Slythrin table and sat down. Jenny and Saffy across from each other and Raelin next to Jenny who had her back to the wall. The three girls chattered away until the Head Mistress Magonall stood up. The hall went silent.

Professors Flitwick **and **___Sinistra got out the sorting hat and stool. The hall was deathly quiet for a few minutes before…_

_"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The students cheered and the hat went silent. One by one they were called up and sorted until only one was left. A young boy. Pale, blond hair, wide blue eyes. He seemed to be taking the longest.

Saffy growled along with her stomach. "Oh just sort the kid already!" She snarled.

Rae and Jenny snickered behind their hands.

After a few long minutes and some death threats to the hat from Saffy the boy was sorted into Slythrin and he sat down next to Rae. She smiled at the little boy and said a quick hi before turning to look at Magonall.

"Good evening students." She started. "Welcome to our new students to your first day at Hogwarts and the start of your magical careers and to our old ones welcome back. We have a wonderful year here a head of us. So now dig in!"

She sat down and almost instantly the food appeared. The new students were hesitant to take something but the older ones encouraged it. Soon everyone was talking laughing and catching up on each other's summers.

Rae scanned the hall for Cody. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found him.

"Looking for you-know-who?" Saffy asked.

"No." Rae said. "He's dead. I'm looking for Cody and when I get him alone I'm going to have to have a heart to heart chat with him."

Saffy giggled. "You do know how incest that sounded right?" she asked.

Jenny sighed and flicked her forehead. "Not in front of the younger students!" she chided. "Save your pervertedness for our room."

Saffy giggled. Jenny and Raelin sighed.

"Remind me why we like her again?" Jenny asked.

Rae shrugged and played with her duel colored hair. Jenny looked her hair over thoughtfully.

"I'm not changing it." Rae said between mouthfuls of her mashed potatoes.

"Don't talk with your mouth open." Jenny said primly. "Its rude and I was just thinking."

"Oh dear." Saffy commented. "Who are you going to kill now?" she asked.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "You in a second." She turned back to Raelin. "Your hair. You have the blond on top and brown on bottom."

"Yeah so?" Raelin asked drinking some water.

"I wonder if that's the position your parents did it when they created you and Cody." Jenny said innocently as she daintily took a bite out of her steak.

Raelin choked and spit out her mouthful of water. She coughed like mad her eyes burning. Saffy pounded on her back looking at her concerned.

"Way to go Jenny you just killed our best friend." Saffy accused her.

"No I didn't." Jenny said. "She's still breathing."

"Barely." Saffy muttered.

"I'm ok Saffy." Raelin wheezed out. "Why in hells name would you think of _that_?" she asked.

Jenny shrugged just as desert came. Raelin sighed and dug into some pie. Three pieces of Oreo and Hersey's pie to be exact. She bribed the house elves to make it. Saffy lolled at her. She tried to take a piece of one but one near bite from Raelin and she took her hand away.

"You know that was near cannibalism and cannibalism my dear is frowned apon in our society." Jenny said.

"Shut up Jonny Depp." Raelin said through her pie.

Jenny sighed and Saffy giggled. Raelin looked at them then returned to her pie. Soon desert was over and everyone headed off to bed. Raelin, Sapphire, and Jennifer walked down to the dungeons and I to the Slthyrin common room.

They headed to their room. Raelin collapsed onto her bed. "Home sweet home." She said.

Jenny nodded while Saffy jumped onto Raelin. They got into a small wrestling fight before Jenny broke it up. All three of them changed into their pajamas and then went right o sleep.

XXX

Finally done. Took me forever. Well I'm going in hiatus for a few months. I'll be back before school starts! Later!


End file.
